Ultima necat
by Fenice
Summary: Pensine, légilimencie, et tout ce que vous pourrez imaginer ! Connaître l'ultime faiblesse de l'autre : son pire souvenir. Proposition et défi !


**Pensine, légilimencie, et tout ce que vous pourrez imaginer !  
Connaître l'ultime faiblesse de l'autre : son pire souvenir.  
Proposition et défi !**

**Memento Bella**

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Rogue ? Que tu as barre sur moi parce que tu as sauvé mon ridicule neveu de la mort ? »

Elle était sèche et raide.

Comme la mort.

Comme l'hiver.

L'ancien Maître des Potions de Poudlard mit pourtant un point d'honneur à soutenir son regard sans jamais montrer toute le dégoût que lui inspirait Bellatrix Lestrange.

« J'attendais tout au moins que tu reconnaisses, Bellatrix, que je tiens mes promesses », contra-t-il calmement.

Mais le rire de Bella était décidemment encore plus inquiétant que son aspect !

« Sevie voudrait qu'on lui fasse confiance ? » - se moqua-t-elle. « Narcissa ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi, sais-tu ? C'est vrai que tu as été tellement efficace ! Huit mois pour nous débarrasser d'un vieux fou que tu voyais quotidiennement et qui te faisait confiance ! »

Tu faisais moins la maligne devant lui au Ministère, il y a deux ans ! - contra mentalement Severus, repoussant vigoureusement la douleur de la perte de Dumbledore, l'insécurité qui le taraudait depuis. Rogue l'avait parfois détesté. Souvent il avait du mal à comprendre où le vieux sorcier voulait en venir. Mais Dumbledore avait été la preuve que le choix était possible. Un refuge. Une preuve venue trop tard, mais un espoir formidable quand même ! Et ce n'était parce que lui-même avait préféré disparaître qu'il se sentait mieux aujourd'hui ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait tenu sa promesse envers le vieil homme en abrégeant ses souffrances qu'il ne le pleurait pas dans le secret de son cœur.

« Et encore ! Je me demande si tu serais passé à l'acte si nous n'étions pas venus « aider » Drago ! » - continuait de persifler Bellatrix, en secouant d'un air supérieur ses longues mèches noires.

Un truc exaspérant avec les Black, décida Severus, était leur capacité à se répéter !

« Notre Maître a déjà estimé… » - lui rappela-t-il calmement.

« Notre Maître est aveuglé par le résultat ! » estima Bellatrix.

« Blasphème », siffla Severus. Il aimait particulièrement ces moments où il pouvait se poser en défenseur de la Foi. Il aimait sentir le doute et la contradiction dans l'autre. Albus lui avait dit mille fois qu'il aurait dû plutôt cultiver son chagrin et son empathie. La vérité était qu'il en était définitivement incapable.

Bellatrix ne tiqua qu'une demi seconde.

« Ne te croies pas si fort, Severus ! Je trouverai la faille de ta carapace, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Il est vrai que la tienne semble solide, admit silencieusement Severus – se contentant d'un infime haussement d'épaules pour minimiser la menace. Ce n'est pas ton affection pour ta sœur qui t'empêcherait de la sacrifier à la Cause, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas que Rodolfus pourrait espérer plus de compassion. Non, tu es définitivement détachée de ce monde, n'est-ce pas Bella ? Rien, à part peut-être l'approbation de notre Maître… Il éprouva la fascination de l'entomologiste devant les mœurs cruelles des mantes religieuses.

« Il n'y a pas de carapace sans défaut », admit-il aimablement à haute voix.

Bellatrix plissa ses lourdes paupières – un reptile – comme si elle pouvait par cette opération percer le sens de cette affirmation.

« Est-ce un aveu ? »

Une prière, plutôt, estima Severus avec une vague profonde de dégoût. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas lui faire partager ses sentiments.

« Chère Bellatrix », soupira-t-il. « Toujours à voir le mal partout ! Tu aurais fait un bon Auror, finalement, comme ton cher cousin ! »

Un zeste de provocation, un trait d'humour et un soupçon de condescendance… La guerre était comme les potions, une affaire de précision !

« Il s'est crû au dessus de son sang ! »

Les cobras se dressent comme cela avant de cracher, estima Severus en encaissant son regard brûlant de haine.

« Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait », conclut-elle à peine moins fort, comme si le message n'était pas assez clair.

Severus doutait avoir haï quelqu'un comme il avait détesté Sirius Black – au point de lui nier éternellement le droit à avoir un prénom. Même Potter – le père ! - lui paraissait plus supportable. Sirius Black avait semblé mépriser tout ce que sa naissance lui avait donné et pourtant avait-il fait autre chose que reproduire la condescendance propre à sa famille ? Avait-il respecté la vie des autres ? Avait-il fait autre chose que de penser encore et toujours à lui ?

Severus pensa brièvement au jeune Potter, au Survivant, qui l'avait tellement pleuré… Black méritait-il tant de larmes et d'alarme. Severus en doutait. Et ce doute rendait sa propre rédemption si difficile !

Tu es condamné, Rogue ! Condamné à protéger le descendant et l'héritier de ceux-là même qu'il avait si sincèrement détesté !

Condamné !

Damné sans doute….

« Mais, sang contre sang, tu y as mis bon ordre ! »

Bella accepta la flatterie avec une visible circonspection.

« Il ne pouvait pas gagner », affirma-t-elle.

Severus nota qu'elle non plus ne disait jamais son prénom, comme si elle avait peur du pouvoir de ce nom. Il sentit aussi combien Bellatrix se retenait de continuer.

C'était sans doute dangereux mais la tentation était gigantesque !

Savoir ce qui tenaillait une Bellatrix – avait-elle les mêmes fantômes que lui ? Il en avait toujours douté mais pourtant… savoir…

Bellatrix le regardait toujours, mais sans vraiment le voir. Elle semblait prise par ses propres souvenirs. La tentation revint et Severus y céda. Levant discrètement sa baguette, il murmura : Legilimens !

00

La salle était haute, sombre et solennelle.

Au centre, une table - nappe blanche, vaisselle d'argent, candélabres serpentins, foule d'elfes silencieux.

A l'une des extrémités, cinq adultes - vêtements coûteux, bijoux anciens, raideur des corps, sérieux du ton, gestes graves. A l'autre, quelques adolescents, ou préadolescents, vêtus d'intemporelles répliques des vêtements de leurs parents - Ce sont leurs parents. Severus le sut sans savoir besoin de se le demander – l'avantage de la légilimancie sur toute autre forme d'investigation ! Il sut ainsi aussi que Bellatrix enrage d'être encore confinée avec les enfants.

« Sirius va encore se faire punir », murmure un petit garçon en face de Bella, cheveux noirs, yeux gris. Son regard, mélange de fierté et de timidité, n'avait pas changé à l'âge adulte, estime Rogue. Regulus Black.

La porte s'ouvre alors sur sa réplique à quelques détails près. Le nouveau garçon est à peine plus âgé, sa tête arrive juste à la hauteur du dossier des chaises. Il fait une révérence rapide aux adultes et s'avance vers les plus jeunes sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

La tête est droite et la démarche assurée, et Severus sentit une pointe de jalousie dans la tête de Bellatrix tant d'années plus tard. On a au moins ça en commun, Bella, cet homme ne savait pas ce qu'était la crainte…Il est presque satisfaisant d'apprendre qu'il ne l'a jamais su, pensa Severus, ce n'est pas une qualité mais une incapacité !

« Hé Sirius ! Il était temps ! » - commente alors une fille blonde, impeccable, robe blanche et nattes serrées. Narcissa.

« Mère allait t'envoyer chercher », ajoute Regulus semblant hésité entre la sympathie et la distance. Il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été simple pour des gens comme nous de se mettre dans la peau de Sirius Black, reconnaît Severus en continuant de se plonger dans le souvenir de Bellatrix.

« Mais je suis là », répond d'ailleurs Sirius avec un certain mépris pour son petit frère et son inquiétude.

« Tu cherches toujours les ennuis, hein, Sirius », se moque alors, plutôt gentiment, Bellatrix.

« Je lisais », répond moins gentiment Sirius.

Bellatrix hésité à lui demander ce qu'il lisait, mais un homme aux larges épaules, aux cheveux noirs, à peine mêlés d'argent, lève son verre et toute conversation s'arrête.

« Je suis contente de nous voir tous réunis dans cette maison qui est le cœur vivant de notre famille ! » - annonce-t-il d'une voix forte et habituée à être écoutée.

C'est le père de Sirius lui apprend Bellatrix, mais ça ne semble pas impressionner beaucoup le jeune garçon qui grimace : « Ouf, ça va être long ! »

« Sirius ! » le fait taire Andromeda.

« …tous réunis, puisque Alphard a daigné se joindre à nous… » - continue l'homme en se tournant vers un autre, plus jeune que lui, assis à, sa gauche.

L'homme ressemble à tous les Blacks, cheveux noirs, œil gris, haute stature. Mais s'il salue l'hommage rendu par son frère aîné à sa présence, il semble garder une distance moqueuse, une liberté…. Severus sent, dans le regard que Bellatrix pose sur lui, une grande admiration.

« … et puisque nos grandes filles nous sont enfin revenues ! » - termine l'homme avec un geste de son verre Bellatrix dont le cœur se soulève de fierté. Severus note avec elle qu'il ne se tourne pas vers Andromeda, mais celle-ci semble plutôt vouloir disparaître sous terre que de s'en formaliser.

« Et nous sommes fiers de toi, Bellatrix ! » - intervient alors une femme si raide et sèche que Severus se demande si elle se briserait, si on la pliait.

« Merci ma tante », répond la jeune fille. Le ton est modeste, mais la tête est haute et l'œil brillant.

« Des résultats impressionnants, il est vrai », ajouta l'oncle Alphard avec un réel intérêt. « Tu as dû travailler très dur !»

« Je n'envisage pas, mon oncle, de faire les choses à moitié », répond la jeune fille.

Les adultes sourient sauf une femme qui soupire :

« J'aimerais parfois, Bellatrix, que tu mettes autant d'énergie à te former à ton futur rôle », commente celle-ci avec une pointe d'accent scandinave.

Le silence qui suit est soucieux. Rogue sent le cœur de Bellatrix qui bat douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle cherche une bonne réponse mais son oncle Alphard la devance.

« Peut-être que Bellatrix ne se voit pas encore comme une maîtresse de maison », propose-t-il avec une certaine affection dans le regard pour la jeune fille qui ne sait pas trop quoi en faire.

« Pourtant dans deux ans, elle sortira de Poudlard », affirme une nouvelle voix. Et, par élimination, Severus estime que c'est celle du père de Bellatrix. « Il faudra qu'elle se marie ! »

La peine et la révolte de la jeune fille qui offre ses souvenirs sont incommensurables. Et malgré son habitude, Severus sent sa propre poitrine se contracter, la même rage adolescente et désespérée le saisir.

« Mais…. Père, je… je pourrais vous aider ! » - essaie Bellatrix.

« Tu aideras ton mari, Bella », affirme sa mère, recevant immédiatement l'appui silencieux, mais inconditionnel, de la mère de Sirius.

Severus a presque le souffle coupé par la violence des sentiments de la jeune fille – humiliation, haine, révolte…

« N'encombre pas ta jolie tête de trop de soucis, Bellatrix ! » intervint alors le chef des Black, magnanime mais convaincu. « Le chef de notre maison a toujours soin de bien choisir les maris de ses filles... Et si je ne suis plus là pour t'aider dans ton choix, je suis sûr que Sirius le fera avec tout le sérieux et l'affection nécessaires ».

Sirius face à elle sursaute comme s'il avait été ailleurs pendant le début de la conversation.

« Bien sûr, Père », murmure-t-il un peu automatiquement.

Il n'a pas l'air très convaincu mais personne ne semble s'en rendre compte. Tous sourient comme pour se féliciter de ce rappel des lois familiales et bientôt la conversation des adultes se détourne des enfants. Ces cinq-là sont totalement silencieux. Bellatrix n'avale pas une bouchée. Andromeda la regarde à la dérobée comme si elle craignait l'explosion de sa sœur. Regulus mange avec une application douloureuse. Narcissa soupire :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ! »

Ce constat semble les rapprocher. Ils finissent leur assiette et demandent qu'on les excuse. Les parents semblent trop occupés par leur conversation, à laquelle Severus n'a pu saisir un seul mot, pour s'y opposer.

Ils sortent et gagnent une pièce à peine plus claire. La présence de jouets et de livres d'enfants y contraste fortement avec les papiers peints verts sombres, les brilleurs argentés à tête de serpents et les lourdes tentures de velours marron.

Bellatrix se jette rageusement sur un sofa qui craque. Narcissa prend un livre, Regulus s'assoit à côté d'elle, comme s'il espérait qu'elle le fasse profiter de sa lecture. Andromeda va appuyer son front sur la fenêtre fermée. Seul, Sirius reste debout. Severus sent dans le regard que Bellatrix s'applique à ne pas lui lancer qu'elle voudrait le voir disparaître. Mais ce dernier – futur Gryffondor sans doute - s'approche :

« Fous le camp, Sirius ! »

Mais le garçon ne recule pas.

« Je t'ai dit de partir ! »

« Tse, tse, c'est ma maison », rétorque-t-il.

« Si tu ne pars pas ! » - hurle Bellatrix en se redressant et extirpant avec une fluidité inquiétante sa baguette de sa robe de fête.

« Bella, on ne menace pas ainsi le futur chef de la maison Black », continue de persifler Sirius, peu impressionné, imitant clairement le ton sentencieux de son père.

« Oh, on verra, Sirius, on verra ! » crache alors la jeune fille. Et Severus peut sentir les larmes brûlantes qui dégoulinent sur ses joues. « On verra si tu seras être digne de ton nom ! On verra si ce n'est pas toi qu'on enverra se marier, en espérant avoir plus de chance avec tes descendants ! Oh mais j'oubliais ! Toi, tu es un garçon ! »

« Bella... »

« C'est injuste ! »

« Depuis quand la justice est-elle importante pour notre famille ? » interroge Sirius, avec une once de surprise sincère, qui saisit Severus.

Ainsi il n'avait pas toujours été ce bien-pensant qui méprisait Severus d'exister, ce rebelle iconoclaste, né par erreur dans la maison Black. Ainsi, il avait connu le doute – le choix. L'information était saisissante pour Severus.

« Mais je te promets que quand je serai le chef de cette famille, tu choisiras ton mari, Bella », ajoute alors Sirius, « tu ferais ce que tu voudras ! »

Severus entend la promesse, le serment, dans la voix du jeune garçon mais il sent aussi la fureur démente qui court dans les veines de Bellatrix. Il en vrai qu'il connaît bien cet aspect de son caractère aujourd'hui.

Dans un hurlement de rage, elle se jette sur Sirius. Ils roulent sur le sol, bousculant des fauteuils et une table. Severus ressent la résistance désespérée de Sirius contre Bellatrix qui doit bien fait dix kilos de plus que lui.

« Demande grâce ! » ordonne la jeune fille à l'oreille du cousin.

« Plutôt mourir », répond l'enfant, ravalant rageusement les larmes de douleur qui perlent.

Regulus, quelque part derrière eux, est le seul à suggérer : « Ils vont s'entretuer ! » Severus partage son opinion – et c'est bien la première fois dans sa vie qu'il se sent proche de Regulus Black, la larve indécise, le double ridicule de son pire ennemi (la puissance en moins) ! Comme aucune de ses cousines ne bougent, l'enfant ne se décide pourtant pas à intervenir.

L'affrontement se poursuit.  
Rien ne semble permettre de penser qu'il peut s'arrêter, quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement et, en dehors du regard de Sirius, on entend Narcissa murmurer : « Oncle Alphard ! »

Sirius essaie une fois encore, sans succès, de repousser sa cousine qui renforce sa prise. De grandes mains apparaissent dans leur champ de vision et les arrachent l'un à l'autre sans aucun ménagement.

« Merlin, mais vous êtes fous ! Bellatrix ! Sirius ! Comment pouvez-vous vous battre comme des… des chiffonniers moldus ? »

Bellatrix tremble de rage, impuissante et humiliée, et crache un agressif : « C'est lui qui est venu m'embêter ! » qui déclenche le rire sombre et étonnamment cynique du coupable désigné :

« C'est que j'existe qui t'est insupportable, Bella ! », lance Sirius. « C'est que ce ne soit pas toi, le premier-né mâle de la famille ! »

Alphard commence alors ce qui ressemble un sermon et Bellatrix ne veut pas l'écouter et un drôle de sentiment envahit alors Severus Rogue.

Non, ce n'était pas la pitié ! Etait-il un sentiment qui lui fut plus étranger que la pitié, visqueuse et faussement humble ? L'amour, même l'amour, lui paraissait plus compréhensible ! L'amour était un Janus, une faiblesse potentielle mais aussi un pouvoir formidable – et il n'avait pas fallu moins de deux maîtres pour lui apprendre cela. Mais la pitié ? Plus qu'une faiblesse, c'était une erreur !

Il n'y avait que la pitié qui expliquait que Voldemort tolère encore auprès de lui une loque comme Pettigrow – et Severus pensait qu'il le paierait cher. Il attendait ce moment et l'appelait en nourrissant encore le feu dévorant de l'amertume de Queudever, en ne faisant aucun mystère de son mépris pour le petit homme écrasé.

Non, ce n'était pas la pitié ! C'était sans doute bien pire !

Les Black avaient longtemps représentés tout ce qui était inaccessible à Severus Rogue : le respect de la fortune, l'union d'un clan et le pouvoir d'un nom !

Il avait envié cela des nuits entières. Et, brutalement, il en découvrait le prix. Ces richesses étaient réservées à l'aîné mâle de la famille et les autres n'étaient là que pour le servir dans sa propre quête de postérité.

D'un seul coup, la fuite d'Andromeda lui parut plus compréhensible – Severus pensait depuis longtemps que le principal défaut des Gryffondors était leur incapacité à fuir quand c'était la seule issue – même s'il continuait de trouver que Ted Tonks était un choix stupide.

Le choix de Narcissa, son repli sur elle-même, sa beauté et son fils, évolution qui l'avait toujours interrogée, prit soudain un autre sens. La démission de Regulus, qui l'avait toujours suprêmement agacé, lui devenait presque accessible.

Et surtout – surtout- il haït encore, définitivement et violemment le mépris de Black – de Sirius Black – pour tout ce que les fées avaient posé sur son berceau. Etre distingué entre tous par la destinée - sans autre qualité d'être né le premier ! – et tout gâcher ! Severus fut pris par un violent haut le cœur et soudain le jeu ne l'amusa plus.

« Finite Incantem ! »

Bellatrix en face de lui cilla deux fois avant de le regarder avec la terreur sacrée qu'elle témoignait parfois pour Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Severus aurait aimé s'en glorifier mais c'était clairement le moment dangereux – l'instant ou le jeu pouvait basculer dans l'erreur irrémédiable. Mais c'était bien ce risque qui faisait le jeu.

« Tu disais, Bellatrix ? » demanda-t-il avec une sollicitude onctueuse qui confirma sans doute sa compagne Mangemort sans ses pires soupçons. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, noir de méfiance fondée. Mais elle n'avait aucune preuve, ni même de certitude suffisante – Severus pouvait le lire sur son visage.

« Tu rêvais ? » demanda-t-il encore, délicatement moqueur.

« J'imaginais ta fin, Severus », cracha finalement Bellatrix.

« Vraiment ? Je m'en voudrais de troubler de si douces pensées », répondit Severus. Les yeux de Bellatrix continuaient de chercher la vérité en lui quand il quitta la pièce.

000

Je reconnais un certain recyclage, mais j'espère que ceux qui reconnaîtront mes propres spoilers auront aussi vu le reste ! Sinon, j'espère, j'attends, vos propositions, vos délires, sur les pires souvenirs de nos personnages favoris… Les Black et autres Malefoy sont sans doute un bon réservoir de cauchemars mais d'autres sont aussi intéressants : Quelle mauvaise expérience peut avoir fait de Percy ce revanchard acharné ? Est-ce que Aragog est le pire souvenir de Ron ou est-ce la vision d'Hermione dans les bras de Krum qui le hante les nuits de pleine lune ? Bon, je vous laisse à vos propres obsessions et j'espère de vos nouvelles !


End file.
